


Against The World

by Seeker_Of_Sacred_Ideas



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bolt AU, First fic so please be gentle, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I REGRET NOTHING, Inspired by Bolt (Disney movie in case that wasn't obviously), Yakko is best big brother, literally got written because of a late night idea I had, oh yeah there's a little bit of Wakko's Wish in it too, plenty of sibling moments, yes this is a thing now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeker_Of_Sacred_Ideas/pseuds/Seeker_Of_Sacred_Ideas
Summary: King Salazar has taken over the country of Warnerstock and has overthrown the royal family. He’s also holding the warning siblings Dad hostage until he tells him where “the secret vault “ to the country’s riches are. The Warner’s fight to get their Dad back and to save each other from time to time.Or...it's all part of the show, but not to Wakko and Dot.
Kudos: 10





	Against The World

**Author's Note:**

> Bolt but with the Warner siblings and a lot of extra scenes I added because of development.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakko and Dot's origin.

Wakko remembered feeling scared and lost as if he was an incomplete puzzle waiting for his missing piece. He was standing in a scarcely lit room. The tiled floors felt cold beneath his feet, and due to the poor lighting, it was hard to determine where he was, nor could he entirely pinpoint who he was. He knew one thing for sure, his name: Wakko Warner. 

“My name is Wakko Warner,” he muttered. He tried to think of other things about himself but kept drawing a blank. 

“I’m Dot!”

Wakko jumped. He hadn’t even realized there was someone else in the room. He attempted to make out the figure beside him, eyes still adjusting to the dim ceiling lights above. She was smaller than him, wore a flowing pink skirt, and had a little flower band holding her ears together. Judging from her size, she was much younger than him, about four, and if Wakko didn’t know any better, he’d say she resembled a cat, but according to the knowledge he did have, cats didn’t walk on two feet. 

“Do you know where we are?” The little girl, “Dot,” she had said, asked

Wakko simply shook his head without a word. 

“Do you know what we are?” Dot urged.

Wakko shook his head again. Great, the first person he’s met, and she happens to ask the two questions he can’t answer. 

“You don’t talk much, do you?” Dot retorted.

“Guess not!” Wakko quipped, with a grin, his tongue slightly sticking out of his mouth.

The little girl’s pout quickly changed into a smile, and Wakko felt proud for making her happy. He still needed answers, though, so he started to search the room for clues. 

There wasn’t much present besides a metal desk set in the center. Upon it was a single sheet of paper and a spilled ink vile. An ink pen was atop the sheet of paper, the ink dripping from the tip; but, the page was blank.

“That’s strange…” Wakko thought.

Wakko continued to look until he spotted a mirror in the corner of the room. That’s when he saw the thing staring back at him. It was nearly black all over, except for its white face, gloves, and feet. It had a little red nose and wore a baggy blue sweater and red hat atop its head. It --he looked almost identical to the little girl trapped with him. Only, he was a bit taller. Just then, the door to the room opened. He quickly grabbed Dot, holding her close in a protective manner.

“Hey!” Dot protested, even though she appeared just as nervous as he was.

The door opened, and someone else stepped into the room to join them. “The Stranger'' resembled the two beings already in the room, but he didn’t have any hat or ear-band. Instead, he wore brown overalls. He was also much taller than either of them, Wakko noted.

As The Stranger stepped forward, they stepped back. Dot balling her fists defensively, and Wakko holding her closer. Wakko’s emotions at that moment were conflicted. He’d felt scared yet safe. Skeptical, yet trusting. He wanted to run and stay at the same time. Every fiber in his body told him that the boy before him was familiar, even though he was a stranger.

“It’s okay...you don’t have to be afraid.” The Stranger softly spoke.

As much as he didn’t want to; at the sound of The Stranger’s voice, Wakko started to relax and stopped backing away; Dot followed suit.

“I’m Yakko, and you’re Wakko and Dot, right?” 

Wait--He knew their names already? How? 

“Yakko?” Wakko repeated, why did that name sound so familiar to him?

“Yep! And we’re the Warner Siblings.” 

Yakko reached into his pocket and took out two small bracelets. One had the name “Wakko” embroidered on it, and the other had the name Dot. He placed the bracelets on their respective owners. He then held his hand out, showcasing his bracelet. It was coffee-colored and had the same vertically striped pattern as the other two bracelets.

“See? We’re family,” Yakko said with a warm smile. He sat on his knees, making sure he was eye-level with the two other kids in front of him, and held out his arms, an invitation for a hug.

Wakko was sure he wouldn't have accepted the hug, especially from a stranger, or who should be a stranger in a normal circumstance. But something inside Wakko told him that he knew Yakko, that they’ve been “siblings” forever, even though they just met. The way the figure in front of him looked; so kind, so trustworthy, so safe; he immediately accepted the invitation and hugged back. He saw Dot hesitate for a moment, but soon enough, she was part of the embrace as well.

As they all stood there, wrapped in each other’s arms, Wakko no longer felt scared or lost; he felt complete.

“It’s us against the world,” Yakko whispered reassuringly, and Wakko believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Up next:
> 
> Some action and sibling fluff


End file.
